Collisions
by Aziliz25061986
Summary: Mac et Stella font une rencontre qui risque de changer pas mal de choses...


COLLISIONS

Auteur : Aziliz

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… Vous connaissez la chanson.

Note :. Je ne connais pas très bien cette série : je n'en ai vu que quelques épisodes. Mais j'ai aussitôt accroché aux personnages, j'ai voulu recréer l'atmosphère de la série. Peut-être me suis-je trompée.

J'ai très envie d'avoir votre avis, alors n'hésitez pas : une critique ne prend pas longtemps à écrire et fait toujours plaisir !

Mac et Stella discutaient vivement dans l'avion qui les ramenait chez eux. Ils venaient de passer une semaine compliquée, au cœur de Los Angeles pour une affaire sordide. Ils étaient épuisés mais tout n'était pas réglé, encore quelques détails qui ne collaient pas. Et Mac ne pourrait pas fermer l'œil tant qu'il ne saurait pas

« Il y a quelque chose que je ne m'explique pas… comment se fait-il qu'on n'ai pas retrouvé de traces de sang ?

- Il a du les effacer » Bailla la jeune femme. « Ce n'est pas grave. On a le coupable, des preuves suffisantes pour qu'il reste en prison un moment.

- On aurait du trouver des traces avec le luminol. Même si il avait voulu les effacer. Ce qui est encore plus bizarre ce sont ces petites traces violettes…

- Mac » Gémit Stella. « Cela vous dérangerai beaucoup que j'essaie de récupérer quelques heures de sommeil ?

- Non. Excusez moi » Il se tut un instant avant de reprendre. « Tout de même, avouez que c'est curieux. » Sa collègue poussa un soupir déchirant. « Bon. Si je trouve la solution vous me laisserez dormir ? » Mac sourit. Une voix les fit soudain sursauter.

« Le FO9. » C'était leur voisine de devant. « Le FO9. C'est la solution à votre problème.

- je vous demande pardon ? » La jeune femme se retourna. Elle était brune, aux yeux gris clair. Ses longs cheveux avaient été ramenés en une tresse, mais de petites mèches folles encadraient son visage. Visiblement, elle revenait d'un lieu ensoleillé. Lorsqu'elle sourit, ses yeux pétillèrent et son visage s'éclaira. Petite et menue, on aurait dit un elfe. « Excusez moi. Je vous ai entendus discuter de sang qui disparaissait et de tâches violettes. C'est une réaction courante lorsqu'on lave le sang au FO9. Votre coupable travaillait dans une usine de textile ? » Stella était parfaitement éveillée, désormais. Elle observa l'inconnue, cette fille avait un drôle d'accent… Français peut-être ? Mac parut interloqué. « Oui. Comment le savez-vous ?

- Le FO9 est une substance que l'on utilise lorsque les tissus sont tâchés. C'est radical, rien ne lui résiste. » Le voisin de la jeune femme poussa un grognement. « Clara ! Tu es encore à parler boulot ? Je croyais qu'on était en vacances ? » Fit il faussement fâché. Il se retourna vers les deux agents « Excusez mon amie mais dès qu'elle entend parler de science, sang et de trucs bizarre il faut qu'elle s'en mêle. » Il avait le même accent étrange. Et des cheveux noirs de jais, des yeux noirs également.

« Mais cela nous dérange pas. Au contraire. Alors comme cela vous pensez que le FO9 pourrai avoir été utilisé.

- Je ne vois que cela.

- si ce n'est pas trop indiscret… que faites vous dans la vie, Mlle ?

- Police Scientifique. A Paris. » Stella sourit, c'était bien l'accent français. « Bien vous voilà rassuré Mac. Je vais pouvoir dormir. » Mais il ne l'écoutait plus, Clara et lui s'étaient lancé dans une discussion sur le FO9 que Mac ne connaissait pas. La jeune scientifique soupira, et secoua la tête. « Vous êtes aussi de la police scientifique ? Lui demanda alors le jeune compagnon de Clara.

- Eh oui. » Il eut une grimace comique. « C'est bien ma veine. Je réussi à convaincre Clara de quitter Paris quelques semaines, de prendre des vacances et à peine dans l'avion la voilà qui se remet à parler boulot… » Il avait l'air si dépité que Stella ne put s'empêcher de rire. « C'est le destin que voulez vous. Vous êtes aussi dans la police ?

- Non, que dieu m'en garde. Non, je suis architecte. Je construis des maisons dans les arbres… C'est très tendance.

- Vous voulez dire que des gens vivent dans les arbres… Comme Tarzan ? » Il rit, d'un rire chaleureux et communicatif. « Avec un peu plus de confort. Mais oui c'est l'idée générale.

- Et cela marche bien votre affaire ?

- Très bien. Croyez moi j'en suis le premier surpris…Au début c'était un projet ponctuel, pour les besoins d'un film. Puis petit à petit, les appels ont afflués. Les comédiens du film en ont voulu, puis le show-biz s'est emparé du concept. Me voici à la tête d'un cabinet d'architecte plutôt prospère. » Stella souriait, ce garçon était charmant. « Mais je dois vous ennuyer avec mon bavardage. Vous semblez épuisée…

- Un peu, avoua t elle. La semaine a été longue. Mais grâce à Clara nous venons de clore cette enquête définitivement.

- Je vais vous laisser dormir. »

**« Nous abordons l'atterrissage. Veuillez vous rasseoir, attacher vos ceintures. Prenez garde à la chute éventuelle de bagages. » **

Stella fut tirée de son sommeil par la voix synthétique. Ensuite elle entendit la voix de Mac. Il discutait avec quelqu'un. Une femme, à l'accent étrange. Et puis une autre personne, un homme cette fois. Avec le même accent. La mémoire lui revint petit à petit. L'enquête… Les questions… Clara… Son ami, architecte…Justement Mac se tournait vers elle. « Alors bien dormi ?

- Parfaitement merci. Vous avez discuté tout le voyage ? » Mac et Clara se regardèrent, et sourirent. Le jeune architecte intervint. « Ils n'ont pas arrêté… C'est une véritable encyclopédie sur les autopsies votre ami. Ils m'ont coupé l'appétit à vie. » Stella rit, imaginant parfaitement le genre de détails croustillants que Mac avait du raconter à Clara. Il est sûr que si ce garçon l'avait entendu parler de ce type dévoré par les tigres… Le pauvre.

« Désolée mon cœur. » La brunette lui donna un baiser sur la joue. « Tu aurais du nous le dire.

- J'ai bien essayé mais c'est à peine si vous m'avez entendu. »

**« Vous pouvez descendre dans le calme. Le commandant et son équipage vous souhaitent un bon séjour et une bonne journée à Manhattan. »**

Le petit groupe se retrouva rapidement devant le tapis à bagages. « Bien, je crois que nos routes vont se séparer ici. » Dit Mac. « Ce fut un plaisir de discuter avec vous, Clara. Et désolé de vous avoir importuné » Ajouta-t-il en se retournant vers le garçon qui avait saisi les sacs de sa compagne. « C'est rien. On s'y fait. Au revoir. Au revoir Mlle.

- Stella.

- Au revoir Stella. Je ne me suis même pas présenté : Thomas.

- Au revoir Thomas. »

Mac et Stella regardèrent le jeune couple s'éloigner, en souriant. Puis ils rentrèrent au laboratoire. Toute l'équipe les y attendait. « Alors ? Tout s'est bien passé ?

- A merveille. Le dossier est clos. »

Quelques jours avaient passé depuis ce vol. Mac ne cessait de penser à Clara, il avait été abasourdi par sa vivacité d'esprit, son intelligence et son sens du détail. Cette jeune femme ferait une recrue idéale. Il pourrait ainsi alléger les emplois du temps de ces collègues, à ce tain là ceux-ci ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Il secoua la tête. C'était idiot. Elle n'était pas américaine, avait une vie en France. Et de toute façon il ne connaissait pas son nom. Son portable se mit soudain à vibrer.

« Accident au coin de la 13ème et de Park. Urgent. »

Il soupira : les affaires reprennent. Mac fit signe à Stella et Lindsay de le suivre.

« Où va-t-on ?

- Accident sur la 13ème avenue. »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la scène de l'accident, la police tentait tant bien que mal de contenir les badauds. Les pompiers étaient en train de glisser un corps dans une housse. Visiblement, une voiture avait heurté un jeune homme avant de s'enfuir. Les scientifiques mesurèrent rapidement l'état des lieux : des traces de pneus indiquaient un freinage puissant. Il y avait du sang par terre. Et là bas, recroquevillée dans le camion des pompiers… « Clara ? » Stella et Mac se regardèrent, interloqués. Si Clara était là, seule… Est-ce que… « Mon dieu » Murmura Stella tandis que le regard de Lindsay passait de l'un à l'autre, sans comprendre. Ses deux supérieurs se dirigèrent vers la jeune femme qui sanglotait.

« Clara ? » Celle-ci leva la tête, son visage était baigné de larmes. Elle était livide, et tremblait de tous ses membres. « Clara ? » Mac s'agenouilla doucement à son côté. « Vous me reconnaissez ? » Le regard vide s'éclaira faiblement. « Mac ? » Dit elle entre deux sanglots.

« Oui. Que s'est il passé ?

- Je ne sais pas. » Elle ferma les yeux douloureusement. « Tout est allé si vite Nous sommes entrés dans ce magasin. » Elle désigna une boutique de vêtements. « On a regardé… puis je suis sortie. Thomas m'a dit de l'attendre au café …Il devait me rejoindre. Je me suis assise. Et j'ai entendu un bruit de freins, et des cris… » Une larme roula sur sa joue. « Quand je suis sortie, il était couché là… »Elle s'effondra. « J'ai voulu aller voir… mais c'était trop tard.

- Calmez vous. » Stella lui tendit un mouchoir. « Chutt.. »

« Vous avez vu la voiture ?

- Mac… Gronda Stella. Cela ne pouvait pas attendre ? » Mais Clara releva la tête. « Laissez…Non, je n'ai rien vu. J'étais assise dos à la fenêtre. Si seulement…

- Vous n'auriez rien pu faire. C'était un accident. » La rassura Stella. « Il y a-t-il quelqu'un que vous voulez prévenir ? » Clara secoua la tête. « Non.

- Vous êtes sûre ? Vous ne devriez pas rester seule…

- Ça va aller, dit elle bravement. Je voudrais… rester ici. » Stella lui posa une main sur le bras. « Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Et ce n'est pas légal.

- Mais j'ai besoin de savoir !

- Je sais. Et je vous promet que dès que nous en saurons plus vous serez la première avertie. Je vais vous faire raccompagner à l'hôtel. » Clara se leva, et planta son regard gris clair dans celui de Mac. « Vous le retrouverez n'est ce pas ? Vous ne le laisserez pas s'en tirer ?

- Je vous le promets. Maintenant tâchez de vous reposer. »

Tous les deux rejoignirent Lindsay qui faisait des relevés d'empreintes. En les voyant arriver, elle le va la tête et fut frappée par leur expression : ils semblaient anéantis. Mac fut le premier à se reprendre. « Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? » Sa voix atone ne laissait rien présager de bon. Stella évita son regard, tentant de dissimuler une larme. « Et bien, d'après les traces de pneus c'est un gros modèle, du genre 4x4. J'en saurais plus quand j'aurai analysé les marques. Il y a aussi des traces de verre, ceux d'un phare. Gauche, sans doute. Le choc a du être violent.

- Bien. Autre chose ?

- Il y a ceci. » Elle tendit un écrin bleu nuit. « Je pense que c'est tombé de sa poche. » Stella saisit la petite boite, caressa le velours et l'ouvrit délicatement. « Oh non », gémit-elle. Mac se pencha à son tour : à l'intérieur brillait une bague, ornée de turquoises. Elle était superbe. Un petit papier était scotché à l'intérieur. « Ensemble à New York ? Veux tu m'épouser ? » Et en dessus, Thomas avait apposé son empreinte digitale. Mac soupira. Encore une vie brisée, et avec elle celles de ses proches. Certains jours, tout cela lui était insupportable. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de sa collègue, bouleversée. « On le retrouvera. Quelque soit le temps que cela prendra. On le retrouvera, Stella. » Celle-ci hocha la tête et ils se remirent au travail. Lindsay les regarda, sans oser intervenir. Elle aurait aimé savoir qui pouvait être cette jeune femme, pourquoi une bague mettait ses supérieurs dans un tel état. Elle demanderait à Danny.

Mac et Stella étaient descendus à la morgue. Le corps de Thomas était là, sans vie. Lui qui avait été si gai, si…vivant. Il y a peine deux jours, ils plaisantaient ensembles dans cet avion et maintenant. Quel gâchis ! Le légiste souleva le drap, ne semblant pas s'être aperçu du changement d'attitude des deux inspecteurs. « Il est mort sur le coup. D'après les traces, la voiture l'a heurtée de plein fouet. Sur le côté gauche. Ses fémurs son fracturés, mais ce n'est pas la cause du décès. » Aucune réponse, l'homme poursuivit. « Traumatisme crânien. Sa tête a heurté quelque chose. Qui s'est brisé. Regardez là… Les petites marques, ce sont des bouts de verre. La voiture devait rouler très vite, d'après mes estimations plus de 105km/h. Ce pauvre type n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. » Dit il en remontant le drap bleu clair. « Tout va bien ?

- Très bien. Merci. » Mac entraîna hors de la morgue Stella qui vacillait.

« Vous allez tenir le coup ?

- Bien sûr. C'est juste que… Je sais que je ne le connaissais à peine mais… Ils étaient tellement attachant tous les deux. Nous avons discuté un peu, lui et moi. Vous saviez qu'il construisait des maisons dans les arbres ? » Mac ne répondit pas. « Ils étaient heureux. Ils allaient se marier, et il faudra lui dire à elle… Il faudra lui rendre la bague» La voix se brisa. « Allons, venez. Vous savez ce qu'on va faire ? Danny, Lindsay et moi allons essayer de travailler sur ces indices. Vous allez rejoindre Clara pendant ce temps.

- Non. Je vais bien. Je peux travailler.

- Je sais, c'est pour cela que je vous demande d'aller rejoindre Clara. Elle a besoin de soutien. » Stella hocha la tête. « Merci Mac. »

Clara était remontée dans sa chambre d'hôtel, incapable d'agir, de réfléchir. Dans sa tête ne cessait de retentir le cri que Thomas avait poussé. Assise sur le lit, elle contemplait son sac de voyage. Thomas l'avait supplié pour qu'elle prenne quelques jours de vacances, elle avait répliqué qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'absenter. Il lui avait dit que pour une semaine le monde ne s'arrêterait pas de tourner, puis il lui avait ramené des brochures. Photos de rêve, sur du papier glacé. Finalement elle avait eu un coup de cœur pour New-York. Thomas avait ri et aussitôt acheté les billets, avant qu'elle ne change d'avis. Une voix la tira de sa rêverie.

« Clara ? Vous êtes là ? C'est Stella.

- c'est ouvert. » Stella poussa la porte, la chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité. Clara était assise sur le lit, elle tremblait.

« Comment vous sentez vous ? » Elle haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? » Stella baissa les yeux. Dans sa poche l'écrin bleu nuit formait une petite bosse. Elle le sortit. « Nous avons retrouvé cela près de…lui. Je pense que c'était pour vous. » Clara tendit la main et ouvrit la petite boite. Sa gorge se serra. « Oh Tom.. » Elle fondit en larmes. Stella la berça lentement, que pouvait elle dire… Que pouvait on faire pour quelqu'un dont la vie vient de partir en miettes ? Petit à petit Clara se calma. « Excusez moi. Je…

- C'est normal.

- tout est si soudain. Hier nous étions heureux, on faisait des projets… On se disait… Tom aurait aimé qu'on s'installe ici… Il était sûr que les new-yorkais apprécieraient ses maisons. Hier, il était là à côté de moi et maintenant je suis si seule.

- Vous n'avez pas de famille qui pourrait vous rejoindre ? » La jeune femme se leva et appuya son front contre la vitre, formant un rond de buée. « Je… Nous n'avions pas de famille. Thomas et moi, nous étions rencontrés en foyer. On avait 9 ans lorsqu'on a fait le serment de… » Une larme coula. « Nous devions former une famille. Ne jamais se séparer. Chacun s'est raccroché à l'autre comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ce n'est pas que nous étions malheureux en foyer seulement…

- Il manquait quelque chose. Toujours un manque, que rien ne semblait pouvoir combler. » Clara lui lança un regard surpris. « Je sais ce que c'est. »

Lindsay et Danny étaient plongés dans leurs analyses. Danny tentait d'identifier la voiture, grâce aux traces de pneus tandis que sa collègue recoupait les photos et les témoignages.

« Danny ?

- MMhh

- Tu la connais cette Clara ? » Il la regarda, étonné. « Ben non. Je devrais ?

- Non, non. Laisse tomber. » Elle se remit au travail, mais lui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. « Attend ! Tu en as trop dit et pas assez, miss Montana ! Pourquoi cette question ?

- Rien. Juste… je suis presque sûre que Mac et Stella la connaissent. Alors je me disais que peut-être tu en aurais entendu parler.

- Comment cela ils la connaissent ? Tu sais ce que tu es en train de dire ?

- Je sais Danny. Je ne suis pas idiote. Je te donne juste ne impression…

- mais si… il y avait le moindre lien entre eux et… Ils devraient être suspendus. » Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent longuement, puis elle prit la parole. « Tu penses qu'on devrait faire quelque chose ?

- Que veux tu faire ? On n'est même pas sûrs qu'ils se connaissent.

- Ça j'en suis sûre.

- Alors tu veux prévenir Flack ? » La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres, non bien sûr qu'elle ne voulait pas leur attirer d'ennuis. « Tu as raison. Je dois me tromper.

« A quel sujet ? » la voix de Mac les fit sursauter. Danny et Lindsay rougirent puis le garçon se lança. « Mac… Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu as oublié de nous parler à propos de cette affaire ?

- Quoi par exemple ?

- Eh bien… Pourquoi est ce vous semblez, Stella et toi si affectés… Ou pourquoi Stella est partie avec la bague…

- Tout va bien. Contentez vous de faire votre travail. Vous avez du nouveau ?

- J'ai ou identifié la voiture. Un gros 4x4. Les pneus étaient neufs, mais pas les phares. Visiblement il a du aller changer les pneus récemment… Et il va devoir y retourner. Tout laisse penser qu'il a roulé sur du verre.

- Le 4x4 était vert. Il a laissé une petite marque de peinture en s'en allant précipitamment, il a heurté la borne incendie, ici. En plus, de tout le reste il doit avoir un choc à l'aile gauche.

-C'est tout ? Rien qui nous permet de l'identifier ? Il faut que vous me trouviez mieux que cela ! » Mac semblait furieux. « Une jeune femme attend que nous l'aidions. Alors on se secoue. Lindsay, venez avec moi… On retourne sur le lieu du crime. »

Mac avait conduit mâchoires serrées, sans décrocher un mot. Lindsay n'osait pas le questionner sur le sens de leur « visite ». La scène était polluée à l'heure qu'il était… La voiture pila brusquement. La jeune femme suivit le regard de son supérieur. Et elle compris. « Les caméras… » Bafouilla-t-elle. « Je suis navrée, j'ai… je n'ai pas pensé. » Elle avait l'air si désolée, que Mac se sentit coupable brusquement. « Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Vous n'étiez pas seule ce matin, enfin vous n'auriez pas du être seule… Stella et moi avons été… distraits.

- Je n'ai pas ce réflexe. Dans le Montana il y a très peu de caméras de sécurité dans les rues »Plaisanta-t-elle, arrachant un sourire à Mac.

Dans son labo, Danny retournait les preuves qu'il détenait dans tous les sens. Trouvez autre chose, ricana-t-il. Il en a de bonnes. Je ne peux pas faire de miracles non plus. Et j'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'on essaie de me cacher. « Alors qu'il soliloquait, Lindsay entra dans le bureau. « Tu parles tout seul maintenant ?

- Alors ? Qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

- Des vidéos. Mac en a une autre moitié. »

Environ une heure plus tard, Mac rentra dans le labo. « J'ai quelque chose. Depuis la caméra de la bijouterie. Et vous ?

- on aperçoit bien la voiture, mais on ne voit ni la plaque ni le conducteur… L'image est trop floue.

- J'ai un bout de la plaque. TY78. Ça devrait réduire considérablement le champ d'action. » A cet instant, Stella fit son apparition. Derrière elle, se tenait Clara.

« Qu'est ce que… Venez dans mon bureau toutes les deux. » Dit il en regardant ses jeunes adjoints qui ne perdaient pas une miette de la conversation. Danny et Lindsay soupirèrent. « Je déteste les cachotteries. Rumina Danny. Qu'est ce qu'il croit ? Que je ne sais pas tenir ma langue ? Il n'a pas confiance en moi, c'est cela ?

- Peut-être qu'il veut nous protéger… »Tenta de le calmer, la jeune fille.

Dans son bureau Mac faisait les cents pas. « Je suis désolé Clara. Mais je ne peux pas. Nous ne devrions déjà pas mener cette enquête… Il faut que vous compreniez.

- Mais je dois savoir. Je dois faire quelque chose. Je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés pendant que l'assassin de Thomas dort sur ses deux oreilles ! » Clara criait, mais on la sentait au bord des larmes. « Mac, s'il vous plait… Laissez moi voir le dossier » Il soupira. Sortit le dossier et le posa sur son bureau. « J'ai oublié mon dossier quelque part… Si vous le retrouvez n'hésiter pas à me le rendre ! » Il sortit, entraînant Stella dans son sillage.

« Pourquoi l'avez-vous emmené ici ? Vous savez qu'elle n'a rien à y faire ! » Sa collègue baissa les yeux. « Je suis désolée Mac… Je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. Elle m'a supplié. Qu'auriez vous fait à ma place ? » Quand elle le regarda, il y avait une étincelle de défi dans son regard. « C'est vous qui m'avez dit de la réconforter… Quand je lui ai montré sur la bague, elle a eu l'air si… Je m'excuse Mac.

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien. On aurait du arrêter au moment même ou on l'a reconnue… Maintenant on doit assumer. Je retourne voir Flack. Il a peut être pu identifié la voiture… Restez avec elle. »

Stella rejoignit Clara. Elle avait l'air désemparée. « Il n'y a rien… On ne le retrouvera jamais, c'est cela ?

- Ne jamais dire jamais. Non, on a du nouveau : un bout de la plaque d'immatriculation. Mac est allé voir le détective chargé de l'enquête. On va le retrouver Clara, faites nous confiance… »

Le lendemain matin, toute l'équipe était déjà sur le pied de guerre lorsque le portable de Mac sonna. « Taylor… Oui… On arrive. » « Flack a retrouvé la voiture… Danny, Lindsay on y va. » Quelques instants plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans un parking désert. Le 4X4 était là, il trônait. Son phare gauche cassé, renvoyait à Mac les images de Thomas propulsé dans les airs.

« Où est le propriétaire ?

- On l'a récupéré. Il est en garde à vue. Il a avoué de toute façon, j'attends votre rapport.

- Vous n'êtes pas le seul… » Murmura Mac. « Je connais quelqu'un qui l'attend avec encore plus d'impatience. »

Clara et Stella étaient là, devant un sandwich que la jeune femme grignotait sans conviction. Stella essayait de la convaincre d'avaler quelque chose. Il se racla la gorge. Toutes les deux lui lancèrent un regard plein d'espoir.

« C'est fini. On l'a retrouvé. » Clara se troubla. Alors c'était fini… Elle aurait du être soulagée, pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. Ce besoin de savoir l'avait aidé à tenir le coup, maintenant… sans Thomas, sans quête, plus rien n'avait de sens. A quoi allait-elle se raccrocher maintenant ? Stella et Mac sentirent son désarroi. « Clara… Vous allez tenir le coup. Vous êtes forte.

- plus toute seule. C'était lui ma force.

- Vous êtes jeune, vous allez refaire une autre vie. Rentrez en France, retrouvez vos amis, vos collègues… Et essayez, pas d'oublier, mais de surmonter cela. » Elle secoua la tête. « Personne ne m'attend là bas. Lui et moi… On 'était enfermés dans notre bulle. Les enfants de la DDASS n'ont pas l'habitude d'être entourés. On se suffisait vous comprenez ? Qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant ? » Ils se turent, incapables d'ajouter quoique ce soit. Clara releva la tête, avec un sourire triste. « J'ai un dernier service à vous demander…

- Oui ?

- Je voudrais le voir. Une dernière fois. »

Le corps de Thomas était là, étendu. Pâle, il semblait dormir paisiblement. Clara s'approcha lentement… Elle avait oublié la présence des deux agents dans son dos. Et caressant, les cheveux du jeune homme, elle lui parlait doucement. Le dialogue, en français, était incompréhensible pour Mac et Stella. Mais ils ressentaient l'émotion…

_« Tom… C'est moi. Pourquoi es tu parti ? Je ne t'en veux pas. Je t'aimais tu sais, plus que tout. Maintenant je suis toute seule, tu vas me manquer. Tu te souviens de notre premier baiser ? Tu sentais le sel marin. Je n'oublierai jamais cette odeur. Tous les souvenirs que l'on a ensemble, ils m'aideront à tenir le coup. Mais je voudrais que tu me promettes quelque chose ? Veille sur moi, s'il te plait. Empêche moi de sombrer. »_ Elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres bleuies. _« Je dois m'en aller. Adieu. Une dernière chose : je t'aurai dit oui. On aurait été heureux tous les deux… »_

Stella s'approcha d'elle. « Clara… Il faut y aller. Ne restez pas là. »

Tous s'étaient réunis dans le laboratoire. Mac avait décidé de dire la vérité à ses collègues, si ils commençaient à se faire des cachotteries l'esprit d'équipe ne tiendrait pas longtemps…

« Danny, Lindsay, je vous présente Clara. J'aurai du le faire avant mais… Ce n'était pas facile. Et j'ai voulu vous protéger. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. » Les deux jeunes gens eurent un petit sourire. Clara prit la parole. « Je tenais à vous remercier. Tous. Je vais rentrer en France, pour l'enterrement. Ensuite… Je ne sais pas encore. Ce sera dur sans lui mais ce dont je suis sûre, c'est que si cette enquête n'avait pas été conclue… » Elle retenait un sanglot. « Cela aurait été encore plus dur. Je vous remercie encore. »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir du parking, Mac la rattrapa. « Clara !

- Oui ?

- Je voulais vous dire…Si jamais… Je sais que New York ne sera pas un bon souvenir pour vous, seulement si vous repasser par ici. Et si vous cherchez du travail… La porte sera toujours ouverte.

- Merci Mac. Pour l'instant je dois rentrer, et je… Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir rester en France sans lui. Mais c'est mon pays. Je dois essayer, si cela ne marche pas…

- Je comprends. Je sais ce que signifie perdre celui qu'on aime. Et je sais que vous aurez envie de tout plaquer… J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'aviez pas d'attaches. Alors si vous ne savez pas où aller… Ne faites pas n'importe quoi. Nous sommes là, Clara.

- Merci. »

**TROIS MOIS PLUS TARD**…

Mac réfléchissait à cette nouvelle enquête. Pourquoi un type qui ne sais pas nager se rend il à la piscine ? Tout cela n'avait aucun sens… Son téléphone sonna.

« Taylor ?

- Mac ? C'est Clara… Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez

- Bien sûr. Comment allez vous ? » De l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, la voix lui parvenait assourdie. Il lui sembla déceler un sanglot. « Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je suis désolée de vous déranger mais… Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je ne tiens plus ici. Est-ce que votre offre tient toujours ?

- Bien sûr. »

FIN


End file.
